Raise Me To Your Lips
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: How does a girl go about feeding her pet vampire? I can think of one rather gory way and she doesn't even need to cut herself... be warned for gore and smut.


This early morning's sunrise was a watery consolation prize; Integra stretched her stiff arms in the dawning haze and her back popped in relief. Tension flowed out of her outstretched fingers – and then the first cramp hit her lower abdomen like a sucker punch. The small gush between her legs that answered it was just the thing to fuck up a rotten day that much more. Striving for control, Integra pinched the glasses against her nose in sleepy annoyance.

Perfect - now he would be insufferable, she growled inwardly. Perhaps she should use that to her distinct advantage. Sniffing in her resolve, the Mistress of Monsters ignored the small splattering drops of her dark red blood that fell in her stalking wake as she flowed into the maelstrom of another heady day.

Alucard gave her a very hungry look when she met him later that evening for the night's assignment. She met it with a bland gaze that seemed to look through him as though he were glass. His left eye narrowed a fraction at her dismissal and had she not known him better, she would have thought he meant to say fuck-all to his mission tonight – but no, the slasher smile appeared and he bid her a formal and absurdly polite adieu.

"Until later, my Master.", he breathed heavily before disappearing.

"Count on it, creature.", she shot back at his evaporating form, biting the words off with cold relish. She knew the reins to this particular mount were always slicked in her blood. A cleaner love with a dirtier feel, she couldn't imagine...

"You summoned me. Do I need to ask why?", he smiled and blinked his mad eyes down at her slowly.

"You do not. Have you eaten... Count?", she asked quietly from her place, propped up on a couch and fingered her place within a bound report. Integra thought he would laugh at her quietly sarcastic use of his former title, but she was mistaken.

Alucard stiffened and looked at her with flinty eyes and for a very long moment, he said nothing.

"No... not in a very long time... and I am so very _hungry_.", he answered slowly, his voided voice dropping to a growl she wondered he even noticed. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, giving his dead-white face a rosy glow through the twisting strands of his lengthening hair.

His face ran and changed, and she watched as his many lives and forms flickered across it. Still stiff at attention before her, he began to pant. She had left herself unstaunched and under the large ledger in her lap was a right bloody menstrual mess. Integra wondered just how long he would take to break and ask... or possibly beg. She'd enjoy that little scene immensely, she thought quietly to herself. Having a monster on its knees before you was always the safest place it could be.

"Then you must want to drink my blood, don't you?", she whispered to him, toying with hem of her long white night dress, covered demurely to her very feet.

She didn't bother to look at him at all, instead she slowly pushed the book in her lap to the floor. The large bloody stain revealed on the pristine cotton was disgusting to her, cooling and sticking to the tops and sides of her bare legs beneath – Integra hated the feeling of being cloaked in her own gore – the insides of her thighs were stuck together and every time she moved even slightly upon her perch, the squelch of slick blood between her buttocks made her stomach turn over.

"Come on then, feast." She commanded him, gesturing slightly to her lap.

Alucard didn't move. He did however, smile.

"If you deny me, I will never offer this to you again.", she slowly spoke, her hard voice brooking absolutely no rebellion.

The smile grew a fraction wider. Shadows rose over his still shoulders and he was gone.

Integra let a breath loose she didn't realize she was holding in. She blinked and then nearly screamed. She was naked and there, between her bloody legs a dark man held her open with a wicked smile. She'd never seen so much of his naked body, the medieval battle scars over his ribs still tawny over his dead white skin. She lunged up and grabbed a handful of his writhing hair and forced her servant hard into her blood-soaked core. Alucard allowed it for a moment, nuzzling his face there and then ripping the handful out effortlessly to resume looming over her. The clotting smear across his pale face was disgusting, Integra thought to herself but the absolute and obscene pleasure he took in licking it slowly off his face was worse.

It was too dark to see much more than his scarred white chest held up over her spread legs until she realized she was also seeing eyes in that darkness, blinking lazily around her. He filled her vision, at once a gorgeous man and a reviled monster. Another cramping wave of misery made her abdomen spasm and a fresh rivulet of blood escaped her open body – Integra couldn't stop the hissing wince as it escaped her, nor could she stop it from becoming a deep moan when Alucard lowered himself to her fount and began to noisily suck and drink.

"Unclean...foul...", she swore through clenched teeth.

"Yesss...", he hissed into her flesh, tongue noisily lapping at her folds, her entrance.

"You are a disgusting fiend!", she ground out, pushing herself onto his slick face.

"I am _your_ disgusting fiend, my Master!", he moaned back onto her body, forcing his tongue farther into her.

She again fisted his writhing hair and rode his face for a bucking, mewling eternity until the pleasure and the spasms forced the flow of her blood to its end. She could see him raise himself over her and noted that despite being dead his body remembered what to do with a woman after all. Too bad, she thought sadly to herself – that was the one thing he could not have from her, ever. The heat of her hormonal firestorm begin to cool and she watched him slowly continue to lick her legs, her inner thighs clean of their dried blood, thinking of what might come next.

She knew he'd try it eventually. Just as her breathing was returning to its normal state, he brought his lips up to her groin and drew his fangs out to strike her femoral artery.

Integra knew he could have taken her while she came all over his bloody face and had been none the wiser, until it was too late – of course. But he had waited until he knew she would notice... it was his usual insubordination to the _n_th degree.

Her left hook to his temple made her fist go numb to the elbow and his fuming red eyes rolled comically up into his head at the strike. He let the momentum fling him off of her onto the floor in a sprawl. She got a momentary glimpse of his entire long, white naked form – unguarded, open and his manhood still so hard, was beautifully foreign in her virginal eyes. Then the shadows replaced it with his ubiquitous garb, the blood-red leather and the straps. He quirked one red eye open and gave her a vicious smirk, a fang poking through his bloodless lips at her. He mouthed something at her silently and melted into the tile floor before her eyes... something that sounded like...

"Wake up, Sir."

Integra shot forward, her unread book tumbling from her lap to the floor and came too quickly to wakefulness. Walter was standing before her in the grey light of pre-dawn, a tray in his deadly hands – tea, breakfast...? She wasn't sure. She was huddled still on last night's sofa and was quite surprised as she arose to break her fast that her pristine white night dress was as white as new snow...

_All copywritten characters and themes, musical and otherwise, are the sole properties of their respective owners; no infringement is intended and no money is being made. Believe it or not, I thought of the title all by my own-self._


End file.
